totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Ostatnia walka przed dramatem II część
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinek 16 Pojawiają się na zmianę dwie scenki. Spotkanie Valiora z Bobbim i arena , gdzie trafił Quan i jest Naomi. Valior : Więc w końcu .. Wyciąga miecz Quan : Wszystko się zacznie .. Biegnie w stronę Naomi Bobbie : 'I w końcu !! ''Szykuje sztylety 'Naomi : '''Spełnię swój cel ''Rozwija jojo '''Opening Muzyka : Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Wszyscy uczestnicy na arenie , pustynia , dżungla , wnętrze wieżowca oraz system jaskiń w górze. Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Tiarę , która stoi i przygląda się księdze. Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Vayne z kuszą w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Jolie , która przygląda im się z pogardą , na jej ramieniu siedzi orzeł. Następnie jest Fabiusz , odziany w swoją zbroje i mieczem i jedną ręką trzyma Jolie. Za nogę Fabiusza trzyma się Lee Sin i cieszy się , w dłoni trzyma zamazane zdjęcie. Ich obu trzyma Veneida , która nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycona. W ustach trzyma swój mały sztylet. Jej nogę trzyma Joania i przygląda trzymającego się obok Drawna , ale ten ma odwróconą głowę. Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Oksan z łańcuchami na ramionach. Potem Miriam trzyma go , ale wydaje się być nieobecna. Ją natomiast trzyma na ręce Quan , a druga ręką trzyma Penelope i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Obok tej pary zakochanych stoją Lebrik i Zebrik i trzymają się za dłonie i spoglądają na siebie z uśmiechem. Pokazana do góry nogami Naomi skacze z radości .Całkiem na dole stoi odwrócony tyłem Marcin , pokryty ogniem. Z boki spada kropla krwi i ekran zostaje zamazany. Pojawia się serce z sztyletem i z napisem Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub zgiń ''. Finałowa walka '''Quan : '''Więc w końcu mam okazję .. ''Spogląda na zniszczone drzewo i widzi siedzące na nim ptaki , które chmarą rzucają się na niego .. Quan : 'Heh , więc zaczynamy zabawę .. ''Wyciąga swoja włócznię i zaczyna machać , po czym chybia w cele .. 'Quan : '''No , ciekawe .. ''Nagle ptaki wypuszczają coś z dziobów .. 'Quan : '''Ciekawe .. ''Nagle zaczynają piszczeć i wybucha , Naomi z daleka widzi dym .. '''Naomi : Czyżby się udało ?? Nagle tygrysy wstają , jakby coś wyczuły .. Quan : '''Proszę , uwolnij nas od tej agonii .. '''Naomi : Nas ?? Quan : 'Wszyscy cierpimy .. w szczególności ja .. ''Naomi wgląda mu się bliżej i widzi w nim ciekawe rzeczy .. '''Naomi : '''Wyglądasz nieco lepiej .. '''Quan : '''Bobbie chcę zasymilować , innych graczy … '''Naomi : Co !? Padła na kolana i z ciężkim szokiem wpatrywała się w niego .. Naomi : To nie prawda .. Wszyscy … Quan : 'Tak .. ''Spojrzał bezradnie w bok .. '''Quan : To prawda , użył ich dna i zniewolił ich myśli , które sa we mnie , pomagają mi się z tego uwolnić , ale kontrola jego jest zbyt potężna .. Naomi : Veneida .. Ty też .. nie musiałaś się poświęcać .. Quan : Ale chciałam .. Naomi z zaniepokojonym wzorkiem spojrzała na niego .. Naomi : Rzeczywiście , jak on mógł tak zrobić .. Quan : 'Byłaś także w jego planach , ale niestety . Miałaś być za Veneidę. Niestety padło na nia .. Wpadł w szał i .. Ach… '''Naomi : '''Nie mogę tracić czujności , wciąż jest pod kontrolą .. ''Nagle Quan wstaje i biegnie z włócznią .. '''Naomi : Teraz Lwy !! Zwierzęta ciągną za sznurki , po czym z ziemi wystaje słup , który przebija tylko jego palec i więzi go w klatce … Quan : '''Dobrze , widzę ,że znasz ludzkie ciało , jestem z ciebie dumny .. '''Naomi : Hah , dzięki , teraz czas na coś co odkryłam dzięki pomocy pewnego łucznika .. Quan się do nie uśmiecha .. Naomi : Czas na strzał . Celuje po czym .. Naomi : 'Płonąca strzała ! ''Wystrzeliwuje salwę strzał , która jest wycelowana w Quana , ale ten nagle wstaje i za pomocą włóczni niszczy klatkę i blokuje strzały .. 'Naomi : '''Hmm.. Ruszajcie ! ''Tygrysy się na niego rzucają , jednak ten przecina jednego na pół w locie , po czym dalej biegną lwy i znowu jest unieruchomiony … '''Quan : Wszystko przemyślałeś , strategia powinna dać skutek .. Naomi : Wiem , czas na cios .. Zaczyna biec w jego kierunku , ale niespodziewanie , zrzuca wszystkie zwierzęta i atakuje Naomi. '' '''Naomi : '''Nie , możliwe … '''Quan :' Staraj się unikać ciosów … Naomi dzielnie broni się przed jego ciosami , po czym naskakuje na włócznie , kopie go z półobrotu i rzuca mu wrzące kamienie w twarz. .. Quan : '''Agh .. Pali .. '''Naomi : Trzeba być przygotowaną .. W momencie , gdy jest zdezorientowany , wywraca go i zabiera mu włócznię .. Naomi : 'Uf .. nie mam siły .. '''Quan : '''Niestety .. Ja mam i to sporo .. '''Naomi : '''Całe oczy ci się przepaliły .. '''Quan : '''Prawdziwie wybuchowa dziewczyna i do tego zwinna .. '''Naomi : '''Dzięki ,ale to naprawdę przesada .. ''Odgarnia włosy i się uśmiecha .. '''Quan : Co za gracja .. Aż szkoda ciebie .. Quan zamyka oczy i skupia się .. Naomi : O nie ! co on robi ? Trzeba szybko się schować .. Quan : Siła nadczłowieka ! Fanatyczna gorączka !! Nagle robi wymach i pojawia się dziwna fala , która przecina wszystko na pół .. Naomi : 'Nie , musze uciekać … ''Naomi biegnie co sił w nogach , aż dochodzi do końca areny … 'Naomi : '''Co powinnam zrobić .. ''Fala zbliża się coraz bliżej , siejąc pustoszenie … Naomi skacze z góry .. 'Quan : '''Więc po wszystkim , Naomi ratuj proszę .. ''Pada na ziemię i spogląda , ale nagle wybija się w powietrze .. '''Naomi : '''Ja lecę , jak orzeł ! Woww ! '''Quan : Zaskoczyłaś mnie . Pozytywnie. Naprawdę zasługujesz na wygraną .. Wiatr owiewa jego twarz .. Kabina Bobbiego .. Bobbie : Nie masz ze mną szans , mój człowiek cię rozwali !! Valior : Jesteś skorupą tchórzostwa i idiotyzmu .. Jak mogłeś z nimi tak postąpić ! Bobbie : 'I kto to mówi ! Zabiłeś Veneidę , byłeś jedną z przyczyn ! nie odpuszczę ci .. '''Valior : '''Nie znałeś całej prawdy o niej .. ''Bobbie z szałem atakuje Valiora swoimi sztyletami .. '''Bobbie : '''Wypatroszę z ciebie prawdę .. '''Valior : Co ty nie powiesz !? Czas cię unieszkodliwić na dobre .. Walczą między sobą i wymieniają się ciosami . bez przerwy unikają swoich ataków .. Bobbie : Lepszy niż sadziłem .. Valior : 'Szkoda ,że wyczerpałem moc , inaczej bym cię stuknął.. ''Nagle Bobbie schyla się i robi mu ranę na udzie .. 'Valior : '''Cholera ! '''Bobbie : '''Mam cię ! ''Chwyta za jego miecz , po czym daje mu kopniaka w brzuch i odrzuca go aż do maszyn .. '''Bobbie : Dzięki za pamiątkę , zachowam ją dla siebie . Valior : Umiesz jednak walczyć ,myślałem ,że spadłeś . Widać siedzenie tutaj ci wyszło na dobre .. Podbiega do niego , ale chybia cios. Valior robi unik i rzuca aparaturą od urządzenia . Bobbie : 'Nieładnie .. ''Głaszczę ranę po gumowym talerzu .. 'Valior : '''Nic z tego nie jest użyteczne .. ''Bobbie przystawia mu dwa sztylety pod gardło .. '''Bobbie : '''Teraz , będziesz mi posłuszny !! '''Valior : Nie ma mowy ! Łapie za ręce i unika przez to rozcięcia szyi , po czym walczą na pieści .. Bobbie : '''Dlaczego ją zabiłeś ! '''Valior : '''To było jej przeznaczenie '''Bobbie : '''Miała być u mego boku ! '''Valior : '''Mogę ci opowiedzieć , jej historię , ale to nic nie zmieni .. '''Bobbie : '''Wiem ,ze zawsze była zła ! '''Valior : '''Ty niczego nie rozumiesz ! '''Bobbie : Milcz ! Wyrywa się , ale zostaje odepchnięty i traci miecz . Valior wstaje i go podnosi . Valior : '''Ach .. moje plecy ! Strasznie bolą . '''Bobbie : Co za dużo to nie zdrowo … Uśmiechnął się po czym szybko włączył przycisk i uwięził Valiora w klatce energetycznej .. Valior : 'TY ! ''Dotyka jej , ale udaje że go poraziło .. '''Valior : '''Więc chcesz o niej usłyszeć ! '''Bobbie : Zgoda , ale potem .. Wyciąga z szuflady wiertarkę .. Bobbie : '''Wypatroszę cię ! HAHAHA ! '''Valior : Masz problemy emocjonalne widzę , ale dobra .. To zaczęło się w .. Historia Valiora Valior : 'Veneida ! Popatrz jakie motyle .. '''Veneida : 'Ładne .. Oboje się śmieją i spoglądają w niebo . '''Veneida : '''Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę braciszku . '''Valior : '''Cieszę się .. '''Veneida : Liczę ,że ci się spodoba. Ktoś otwiera drzwi '' '''Matka : '''Gnidy ! Do domu ! ''Wstają i biegną w stronę chatki przez łąkę .. Matka : Umyjcie się , potem siadamy . Valior : A tata ? Bije go po rękach '' '''Matka :' Ojca dzisiaj nie będzie .. Valior : Szkoda .. Siadają i jedzą zupę , ale najgorsze miało nadejść . Wieczorem zrobiła się brzydka pogoda . Rozpętała się burza. Miasteczko było odizolowane od większych miasta ,więc skutki odczuwaliśmy. '' '''Valior :' Co to za dźwięk ?? Bierze świeczkę i wychodzi spojrzeć co się dzieje .. Valior : Tata ? Schodzi po schodkach ,ale nie może uwierzyć w to co widzi ! Veneida : 'Jesteście niedobrymi rodzicami ! ''Matka i ojciec mają związane usta i ręce. Nagle ktoś podchodzi .. '??? : '''Dobrze się spisałaś , teraz dźgnij pierwsza … ''Bierze nóż on nieznajomego .. 'Veneida : '''To jest za te kary co nam dawaliście .. ''Wydłubuje matce oczy i dźga kilkakrotnie w brzuch , aż się wykrwawia .. '''??? : Dobrze , teraz czas na ojca .. Ojciec spogląda i widzi Valiora , który płacze i niedowierza w to co się dzieje Valior : Mamo , tato ! nie ! ??? : A więc to jest twój braciszek ! Veneida : Tak , niestety .. Valior : 'Jak tak mogłaś .. ''Nagle nieznany człowiek uderza nim o stół , ale nie robi nic poważnego . '''??? : '''Dokończ dzieło .. '''Veneida : Robi się ! Co za czysta przyjemność .. Wbija nóź w żebra swojego ojca i rozcina klatkę piersiową i wyrywa serce .. Veneida : 'Rozkosz zabijania , jest tym czego nie dała mi miłość ! '''Valior : '''Veneida .. Nie ! ''Wstaje w skacze na nią i wypadają przez okno .. 'Veneida : '''Coś ty mi zrobił ! ''Wstaje i otrząsa się z siana … '''Valior : To co musiałem .. Pada na ziemię nieprzytomny .. Veneida : 'Zabije cię ! ''Nagle zeskakuje ??? z ciałami jej rodziców .. '??? : '''Zostaw ich , idziemy dalej . Czas ,żebym cię nauczył '''Veneida : '''Hmm ''Kopnęła go w jego ciało . '' '''Veneida : '''Przysięgam ,że jeśli mnie pokonasz , wbiję w siebie sztylet ! ''??? Uśmiechnął się i ruszył z Veneida w drogę zostawiając ciała rodziców i podpalając jej dawny dom . Kontynuacja '''Valior : '''Ona była dobra , ale ten człowiek .. Podsycał jej nienawiść do wszystkiego .. Z tego co wiem zabiła jeszcze 179 osób … '''Bobbie : Więc mnie zaskoczyłeś . Co za żałosna historyjka wyssana z palca .. Valior : Nie , ona jest prawdziwa i wiedz , ze to już koniec twojej gry ! Rzuca mieczem w panel sterujący po czym maszyna zostaje zniszczona i pali się .. Bobbie : '''Głupcze ! Coś ty zrobił ! '''Valior : '''Zwracam człowiekowi wolę , można kogoś zniewolić , ale nie zagarnąć dla siebie. '''Bobbie : '''Nawet Veneida , nie była warta zachodu . Czas na zakończenie .. Pojedynek , ciąg dalszy .. '''Naomi : Udało się , przechytrzyłam go . Nie ma szans ,żeby mnie sięgnął i w tym czasie przygotuje kuszę .. Quan : jesteś lepsza .. Ach .. Nagle rana na jego szyi się powiększa . Naomi : 'To jest moja okazja . ''Leci prosto na niego i wyrywa mu chip kontrolujący .. '''Quan : AAAA !! Zaczyna błyskać i jedna z błyskawica trafia w Naomi . Jego ciało , zaczyna wracać do normalnego stanu , jednak jego ubranie jest poszarpane i zwęglone . Naomi : Nie ! Naomi się rozbija i skręca kostkę . Quan wrzeszczy i pada na ziemię , a po czole spływa mu pot . Naomi : '''Co to było ? Jaka siłą . '''Quan : Uch , wstałem , żyję wciąż .. Nie czuję już myśli innych .. Naomi : 'Nie wiem kto to zrobił , ale mogłam pomóc . Wypełniłam przeznaczenie . Udało się uratować ! '''Quan : '''Wielkie dzięki Naomi , ale i tak jestem zaprogramowany na zabicie ciebie .. '''Naomi : '''Więc nigdy cię nie uwolnię .. ''Wstała opierając się o deskę ze zniszczonego skrzydła .. '''Quan : Niestety , możemy to ciągnąć w nieskończoność .. Naomi : 'Więc czas na ostatni manewr .. ''Wyciąga fiolkę z trucizną od skorpionów .. '''Quan : '''Więc ostatnia walka , mam wolną wolę , ale nie mogę powstrzymać emocji . Otoczony, obmyślaj plany. Zagrożony śmiercią, walcz. Znaj wroga i samego siebie, a możesz stoczyć 100 bitew nie zaznając porażki. Widać moi ludzie się nie mylili … '''Naomi : Twój lud to wielki naród , tak samo jak mów . Cieszę się ,ze mogłam cię odzyskać .. Szkoda mi Penelope .. Wybacz mi za nią .. Quan : Nie trzeba , Przeszłość pozostaje niezmienna , a przyszłość niesie niespodzianki . Patrzy w górę i się uśmiecha . Naomi : Co racja to racja ! Przechyla głowę i ukazuje niewinny uśmiech .. Naomi ; Walczymy do końca mimo wszystko. Jedno z nas wyjdzie żywe z areny . Quan : 'Zgadzam się . ''Ściska swoją włócznię w dłoni , a Naomi szykuje się do ataku z kuszy oraz obrony przed nim . '''Naomi : Straciłam prawie wszystko w fali , którą użyłeś .. Quan : Fala , zaraz coś kojarzę .. Spogląda za Naomi i widzi pękniecie za ścianą . Naomi : Dajesz ! Strzela z kuszy i trafia jednym ładunkiem w nieświadomego Quana , ten się ogarnia i rusza . Quan : 'Za resztę honoru .. ''Biegnie ciągnąc włócznię po ziemi i robi wymach , gdy dosięga Naomi . 'Naomi : '''Ał .. ''Wbija w ziemię , aż cała arena drży. Naomi odskakuje i atakuje go kuszą . 'Quan : '''Jestem za silny jak dla ciebie .. ''Chwyta za jej kusze w dłoń i miażdży jeną ręką. Niczym mały patyczek . 'Naomi : '''Bu ! ''Daje mu Plaskacza w buzię , on ją nadal trzyma . '''Quan : Mam czerwony ślad . Naomi : '''Wiem , jakaś pamiątka po mnie . '''Quan : A teraz : Oh. Słabnie i pada na ziemię .. Quan : To był ten jad skorpioni prawda ? Naomi : 'Zmartwię cię , bo tak , i w końcu , dosięgnęłam cię ! ''Chwyta za jego włócznię i chce go przebić , ale nie może . '''Naomi : '''Naprawdę , nie mogę . nie mam na tyle siły . '''Quan : Niestety . Chwyta za koniec włóczni i z taką siła odpycha ,ze przebija Naomi na wylot . Unosi ją ku górze , a Naomi krwawi Naomi ; 'Finał godny finalisty , zapamiętaj mnie proszę w swoim sercu . ''Chwyta się za serce .. '''Quan : '''Moje cierpienie się zakończyło , ale to nie koniec mojej podróży .. '''Naomi : Ałł.. Pluje krwią i zamyka oczy .. Naomi : '''Żegnaj … '''Quan : UDAŁO SIĘ ! BOBBIE TY SUKINSYNIE ! MASZ SWOJE ZWIERZĄTKO ! Wali w ziemię .. Quan : Uh , nie ! Dlaczego dąłem się wtedy mu złapać .. Zniszczenie areny Nagle słychać głos z areny . Głos : '''Uwaga ! Quan zwyciężył , powtarzam Quan zwyciężył ! '''Valior : '''Udało ci się . Spełnił swoje przeznaczenie . '''Bobbie : teraz nie mogę cię zabrać z tej areny , więc zrobię coś innego. Valior w niecierpliwości czeka na ruch Bobbiego. Valior : Więc jaki jest plan ? Bobbie : 'Żaden , zabiję go jak i siebie i tą arenę ! Wszystko wykonane ! ''Odłącza zasilanie od areny .. nagle kopuła się rozwala na pół , a pole siłowe zostaje zniszczone .. 'Valior : '''Nie ma .. Ło.. ''Nagle podłoga się załamuje a cała kopuła zaczyna pękać . '''Valior : Ty głupku , wszyscy umrzemy . Bobbie : '''Właśnie , nie doczekasz się tego finału ! '''Quan : Co się dzieje !? Widzi z dołu zapadającą się arenę , a z góry spada pomieszczenie więzienne . Valior : '''Quan ! '''Bobbie : '''Zabawka ! '''Quan : Bobbie ! Nagle skacze z całych sił I bija się do spadającej areny . Bobbie ; To przypadek Quan ! Hehe .. Quan : 'O To nie jest przypadek , a teraz .. ''Chwyta Za szyję Bobbiego . '''Quan : Byś poczuł cierpienie , innych ludzi . Rzuca nim i wypada z kopuły , znika z pola widzenia . Valior : 'Trzeba by się stąd wydostać .. '''Quan : '''Nie mam pomysłu . ''Nagle ktoś podlatuje i wyciąga linki . '''AikkoxD : Pomóc ? Valior : 'Dzięki ! ''Oboje wskakują na liny. Przyglądają się upadkowi areny . Biedny Quan widzi jak ciało Naomi jest przygniatane przez stertę głazów . i Spada do lawy. Helikopter '''Valior : Hej , musimy się wspinać. Quan : 'Dobrze , ze to wszystko się skończyło . ''AikkoxD zakłada okulary przeciwsłoneczne . 'AikkoxD : '''Zobaczmy jakiego kopa ma ta maszynka , mimo ,ze nie mam prawa lotu ! '''Valior : '''To jest uprawnienie .. '''AikkoxD : '''Mój statek , więc ja rządze . ''Odlatują z areny w spektakularnym stylu . Arena całkowicie została zniszczona. Z oddali widać wydobywającą się lawę i olbrzymie słupy ognia . '''Quan : To nie jest na moje siły .. Valior : '''Masz odtrutkę , to ci pomoże .. '''Quan : Przyjaciele , zwyciężyłem .. Zamyka oczy i z błogim spokojem zasypia . Valior ; 'Odpoczywaj . Jesteś niewątpliwie mistrzem areny. Najwięcej ofiar i najdzielniejszy wojownik . Możesz być z siebie dumny. ''Przykrywa go kocem i siada na drugim miejscu pilota. '''Valior : Więc co teraz ? AikkoxD : Czas przywitać nowych gości na nowej arenie i pewną niespodziankę . Valior : Liczę ,że to nie będzie taka kiepska niespodzianka , jak teraz. AikkoxD : '''Nie prowadzący drugiej edycji ! '''Valior : Dzięki .. Przybija mu w bark , a ten traci skupienie i traci na chwilę kontrolę nad samolotem . AikkoxD : 'Nie rozpraszaj mnie '''Valior : '''Ja sam idę się położyć . ''Odlatują w blasku zachodzącego słońca. Tymczasem zgliszcza areny . 'Bobbie : '''Valior ! Nigdy cię nie zapomnę ! ''Wychodzi spod zgliszcz i wstaje. Widać ,że nie ma nogi .. '''Bobbie : Nigdy mnie nie złapiecie ! Nigdy ! Nagle dostaje strzałką usypiającą . Agent rządowy : '''Jesteś zbyt groźny , żeby cię trzymać na wolności . '''Agent rządowy II : '''Masz rację agencie. Lepiej sprawdzi się w naszym więzieniu . '''Agent rządowy : '''Ale najpierw , wystąpi po raz ostatni w show w roli niewolnika , to będzie jego kara , a potem osąd '''Agent rządowy II : Jak ludzie mogą być tak chorzy ! Dwaj inni agenci wywożą jego uśpione ciało . Agent rządowy : '''Kto to wie , kto to wie ? Klipy Specjalne Filmik Naomi '''Naomi : jestem , młoda niewinna . Ale za mną kryje się coś wyjątkowego . Nienawidzę wielu ludzi z tego świata , ale wiem ,ze musze coś zmienić i to zmienię . pomimo wszystkim złym znakom . Narodzę się , na nowo . Nie boję się śmierci , ponieważ to naturalne. Postaram się użyć wszystkich moich atutów , by dać sobie radę ! Filmik Quana Nie został opublikowany ,ze względu ,ze on jako jedyny przeżył xD Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinki